30 Day OTP Challenge NSFW
by LoonyBooty
Summary: This is a 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge for the pairing JayDick. The universe all the drabbles will be set in is an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic universe.
1. Day 1 - Cuddles (naked)

I don't really even think the M tag should be on this one =3=  
>I just put it because they are nude and to be safe.<br>But anyways I hope you enjoy this little tidbit of a drabble!

* * *

><p>It had been months now, if Dick were counting properly he would realize nearly a year had passed since they came together like this. As Red Hood and Nightwing the two still fought, but as Jason Todd and Dick Grayson one could almost call them lovers. The two were content as things were, whenever one of them felt particularly needy of someone to share their bed with they would seek each other out. More often than not they would wind up in one of Jason's safe houses, clothing tossed about in a way Jason always complained about the next morning while the two desperately struggled to make it into a bed.<p>

It always ended the same, Jason sound asleep with an arm protectively draped over his mate. It was a funny word to attach to the two, there had never been an "I love you", never a true promise that they belonged only to each other... But with each passing day the Omega found himself growing more and more attached to his bad boy of an Alpha. The fear of telling Jason this, of scaring the man away, had him stay quiet. He was happy to keep things as they were if it meant staying close to him. so here it would stay. Sex. Plain and simple.

But on nights like these, when Jason managed to fall asleep first, Dick could nestle up in his arms and curl up against him. His head resting against the larger male's chest as he listened to the steady heartbeat bellow him. Nightwing rarely had any moments of peace anymore, having lived through so many horrors in his days, but this... This was as close to peace as he would get. There was nothing in the world he would trade it for.

Both men were too suborn to say it out loud, but they thrived off moment like this. And if Dick were to be the one to drift off first it would without a doubt be Jason cradling the male close and protective. The same thoughts running through Jason's head, of wanting to be something more but being too afraid to say it. Dick was Jason's Omega and Jason his alpha, it was an unspoken truth that the two were content in sharing... And maybe someday they would finally allow themselves to acknowledge this, but for now the two would hold each other close, cuddling together in the aftermath of a long heated night together.


	2. Day 2 - Kiss (naked)

Sorry if this was bad guys, I am writing these as practice for getting better at smut and things NSFW so... Hopefully in 30 days we will see some improvement.  
>Next chapter will be the first time I have ever written smut outside of a RP with out a partner to help me soooooo ;3; we shall see how it goes.<p>

* * *

><p>Dick let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in the bath, true he had already showered but a shower was not the same as a bath. Some people would call him wasteful but when you were as sore as he was and had been covered in dead fish from a little slip while chasing a crook... Yes a shower followed by a bath was very needed.<p>

So there he lays, eyes closed and listening to the soft patter of rain hitting his loft's windows. It was nice, it was calm, and then there was a louder tapping and without opening his eyes he knew Red Hood was climbing in through his bedroom's window. "Mmmm morning lil' wing." he murmured lazily, not bothering to open his eyes.

There was a loud snort at the old nickname before Jason was in the bathroom sizing up his Omega. He smirked at a fading bruise on his shoulder, one Jason had left nights ago. "Don't call me that, I'm bigger than you." He pointed out and started to strip, the sound of his top hitting the floor had Dick cracking open an eye.

"No." He frowned and sat up. "You're filthy, you're not dirtying up my bath."

But of course the Alpha just ignored his protests, climbing in over him once his pants were off. "You gonna help me settle in or am I going to have to move you?" He looked down at Dick and after a moment the Omega moved to let Jason slid in between his legs, almost thinking it was where he belonged.

The Omega shivered and closed his eyes again, biting back the thought. "You're an ass." He murmured and tried to return to relaxing, now lolled to peace by Jason's presence as well as the pitter patter of rain. His eyes stayed closed, until he felt Jason shift, moving closer until he was over the older male.

Jason leaned in, his teeth the first thing Dick felt as he bit down on the fading bruise, sucking there to darken the mark once more. The acrobat leaned his head back with a soft groan at the feeling, Jason taking the hint and beginning to nip and kiss his way up to his lips. It was a sloppy needy kiss, both of them happy to return it as dick's arms loosely looped around the Alpha.

"You're still an ass." Dick murmured against his lips before Jason's tongue was forcing it's way into his mouth, choking down anything else Dick might have wanted to say. Somehow a relaxing bath to sooth his muscles was only going to have him even sorer in the morning, and the Omega truly couldn't be happier.


	3. Day 3 - First Time (Oral)

Welp! I hope that was alright ;w;  
>First time I've written a Blow Job scene... eheh... Welp there you are!<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a long night, Bludhaven was rarely ever quiet so most nights ended with Dick collapsing on his bed after tossing his uniform to the ground. Tonight however the male found himself groaning at the sight of his alpha waiting for him in his bed. "Jason not tonight. I need sleep." He grumbled, dragging his feet to the bed before flopping down at the anti-hero's side.<p>

The younger man didn't seem to listen, moving to rub his omega' back and getting a frustrated yet relieved sigh from him a the rubbing turned to a massage. It really wasn't a card he expected Jason to play. "Jay I mean it... Just cuz... Oh... to the left a bit... Just cuz you give me a massage doesn't mean I'll.. Oh that feels nice." He murmured, trailing off to just a content groan and letting the man over him work.

"You looked tense." Jason replied as dick finally caved and let him actually work on rubbing out some of the tension in his back. It was nice, he'd have to get Jason to massage him more often.

Hell the man didn't even stop at his back, working his way down to grope and massage his ass cheeks before moving down massaging his thighs and even his calfs. dick had been afraid when Jason started groping his ass and moved to his thigh at first, thinking he was trying to make a move but really it was just an incredibly thorough massage. The Omega would be purring at this point if he could.

Jason's hands were working magic on his feet, almost lolling the older man to sleep with just how relaxed he had become. He knew Jason had his sweet moments, the man was far more compassionate than he liked to let off, but he was not expecting to have him giving a full body massage at nearly three in the morning.

Once he finished the final foot Jason laid dick's foot back into it's place on the bed, shifting to return to working on Dick's shoulders. All the Omega could do was hum contentedly as he was rolled over and not to his surprise had Jason's lips over his. The Alpha now working on his left hand, rubbing his palm in the nicest way.

The larger male started to kiss a trail along his jaw, stopping to playfully nip at Dick's earlobe, earning him a soft moan from the man under him. "Hey Goldie?" Jason breathed into his ear, waiting for a hum of acknowledgment from the sleepy Omega before he continued with his question. "How about a happy ending?"

Dick's eyes cracked open at the question. He really just wanted to sleep now but the thought of Jason between his legs had him already heating up. He couldn't say now, "Nothing rough." He murmured lazily only earning a chuckle from Jason.

"Don't worry about that." He nipped his ear playfully one last time before moving to let Dicks hand rest back were it had been, his hands now traveling lower. Jason was so happy Dick had stripped down before getting into bed, it would have been a pain to remove that damned Nightwing outfit of his. However sexy Dick looked in it it was not something to wear before anything intimate, it just took too long to get off.

His fingers easily found what Jason had wanted, his hand palming his slowly hardening shaft before wrapping his fingers around it, gently, slowly stroking Dick, earning a few more soft moans as the omega squirmed slightly under him. Once he deemed Dick hard enough he began moving lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

The man didn't stop until he had made it down to dick's shaft, his hands leaving it to forcefully hold Dick's legs apart. Glancing up he made eye contact with his Omegas half lidded eyes, if it were from how tired he was or lust Jason really didn't know, either way it encouraged him on. The man moved to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Dick's member, like the tease he was he moved to continue kissing down to the older man's base.

"Jason." Dick groaned a hand slipping into the man's hair and gently tugging there. "D-don't tease me."

Normally Jason would ignore the command but how exhausted his mate was he decided he would make an exception, just this once. Running his tongue up the underside of his cock into his mouth, enjoying how Dick's hold tightened as he gently sucked on the head. His tongue moving to tease the slit, lapping up the Pre that was already leaking from the older man.

He'd have made a comment of how fast that was but decided against it, don't piss your mate off in the middle of pleasuring them. He was pretty sure that was a rule somewhere... Probably not.

The Alpha swirled his tongue around the head before moving down his shaft, taking more of him into his mouth as he began bobbing his head. His tongue pressing and rubbing against the underside of his shaft as he sucked along him. The sounds Dick was making under him was enough to make him wish this was going farther than just him sucking off his mate.

Dick tried to buck up into his mouth, nearly gaging Jason and causing the Alpha to move his hands to hold down his hips. He sucked harder, causing dick to let out a louder moan and his hips twitched up against his hold. Jason quickened his pace bobbing his head up and down faster as he continued sucking on him.

"Ja-Ay-son! O-Oh God... I-I'm c-clo-Oh-ose." He was gasping and moaning through his words, trying to warn the other male. All he got as a response was a long hard suck before Jason finally took him into his throat, taking in as much of Dick as he could and swallowing around him. The sweet tight heat it offered sent the Omega over the edge, moaning out for his mate as he spilled down his throat.

Jason made sure to drink it all down,pulling back and swirling his tongue around the wilting cock to lick him clean before he sat up over him. His mate had fallen back on the bed, a panting mess as he was hit by the aftermath of his orgasm. Most nights after something sweet and affectionate like this, though this was the first time he had actually sucked him off, Jason would slip out.

Sweet and affectionate tended to mean more commitment than he wanted to offer up to anyone, but just the look on dick's face as his breathing began to even out... It had Jason moving to lay at his side, pulling the omega into a loose protective hold over his chest. With the blanket tugged over them and Dick already fast asleep and snuggled up against his chest, Jason let out a soft sigh... He might be able to get used to moments like these...


End file.
